


years since it's been here

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: jack and ianto are moving in together.





	

Here Comes the Sun  
The Beatles

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Jack emerges from his bunker as soon as Gwen is gone home with an armload of clean laundry and a clever-looking grin. It’s been a year since Tosh and Owen died, almost exactly, and he’s finally taking the initiative to move out of the toxic situation to which he’s been accustomed for decades – a change Ianto admires accordingly. He takes the clothing from Jack’s hands and is surprised by the kiss he receives along with it, careful, precious, and chaste. Perhaps this really is a kinder, gentler Jack, drawn to change by the memory of a team now rent down the middle, perpetually running on fumes.

And perhaps he just wants to get laid tonight.

Ianto settles for the latter and tosses the clothes into a basket, hauling it off without a word. Here are all of Jack’s worldly possessions in a single laundry hamper, crisply folded and freshly pressed. They smell of darkness and quiet, of the same silence Ianto remembers from his first time with Jack, of the dark must that pervades the entire Hub. Ianto will be glad to bring them into the sunlight.

Ianto will be glad to bring Jack into the sunlight.

They take the lift up, despite the cold air that rushes into the Hub, because the snow is melted and Ianto loves the scenic route, dark though it is. Tomorrow the sun will dawn bright in his flat, streaming through the window over his bed, and Jack will be sitting up already reading a weather-beaten paperback he’s stolen from Ianto’s shelf, and all will be well with the world. Everything will be all right.


End file.
